1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device having an ultra wide band (UWB) communication function. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming device having an ultra wide band (UWB) communication function, a method for providing data thereof, and a system for providing data using the UWB communication function, wherein a user can confirm data received by an image forming device through an available device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increases in office automation have called for various input and output devices, such as a laser beam printer, an LED Print Head (LPH) printer, a duplicator and a facsimile machine. Such devices are commonly referred to as image forming devices.
Existing image forming devices provide individual functions, such as printing or duplicating, in an independent manner within one device. Newer image forming devices integrate various functions into one device, and are referred to as Multi Function Printers (MFP).
It is possible to transmit and receive fax data, email and a file by using one image forming device by having an image forming device provided with a communication module connectable with a communication network. In most cases, a transmitter transmits data without recognizing the current state of a recipient when transmitting various data. Accordingly, the recipient may fail to recognize reception of the data, though data is transmitted from the transmitter's image forming device to the recipient's image forming device.
Conventionally, it is regarded that data transmission and reception are not performed until the recipient checks the image forming device to verify that data is received by the recipient's image forming device.